<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Himitsu by Krizlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152976">Himitsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizlynn/pseuds/Krizlynn'>Krizlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Zosan as camp counsellors, little kids, so much fluff tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizlynn/pseuds/Krizlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji apply to work as camp counsellors during the summer, stating their relationship as “friends” when they’ve been dating for more than two years. </p>
<p>The kids they take care of, however, start noticing some patterns. </p>
<p>(Basically just disgusting cheesiness and romance)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Himitsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Okay kids, we’re going to go outside to start our next activity!” Sanji said, ushering the 5-10 age group out of the eating hall to get some sunshine. The kids are yelling and running before he can really contain them, and an exasperated smile slips onto his face when he sees the chaos.</p>
<p class="p1">A small hand grasped his own and he looked down to find Rachel (he swore that he wasn’t biased but Rachel was an amazing kid), who looked up, grinning in that way 7-year old kids did.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sanchi are you coming with us?” she questioned, butchering his name for the hundredth time.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes of course! I can’t let you have all the fun.”</p>
<p class="p1">He started leading the both of them to the exit of the eating hall, glancing behind him at the table of counsellors that were taking their break. He made eye contact with a familiar pair of grey eyes, his lips forming a light grin at the man. That grin turned into a smile when he noticed that Zoro had some kid named Alex glued to him. Sanji could read that Zoro was telling him to get the kid out of here, because he was supposed to be apart of Sanji’s group.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hold on for a sec, missy,” he said to Rachel, waiting for her to let go of his hand before he went to fetch Alex.</p>
<p class="p1">Most of the boys that came to this summer camp loved Zoro without any restraint—because he was cool, manly, strong, and everything they aspired to be. He had a group of followers wherever he went, and sometimes one or two of them managed to escape the other counsellors to run to Zoro. It bothered Zoro more than anyone else (the females found it cute and Sanji found it a mix of that and funny), but the blond could see through Zoro’s nearly tsundere actions that he actually loved the kids.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oi Alex, how dare you ditch me for Zoro?” Sanji questioned when he walked up, and the kid gave him a mischievous grin. </p>
<p class="p1">“Well it’s because he’s stronger and cooler than you!” he exclaimed, and Sanji’s jaw dropped at the blatant disgrace.</p>
<p class="p1">“You—“</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re right about that Alex, Sanji’s never won a fight against me once,” Zoro spoke only to rile Sanji up further, the blond fuming at the insults.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll have you know that Zoro sucks at fighting, and I’ve won many times before,” Sanji refuted, and the mosshead raised an eyebrow in question, “Plus, I swear you told me I was the coolest chef the other day!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I did...” the boy trailed off. “But not as cool as him!”</p>
<p class="p1">When Sanji pouted Zoro realized that he should probably just let the man get on with his next activity, telling Alex that he’d better run along or else he won’t arm wrestle him later. That made the kid immediately hop off of his seat, running to the doors Sanji was supposed to leave.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, thanks,” Sanji said, not actually upset in the slightest. He’d had this fight of power with Zoro so many times it just seemed natural, and having the kids involved in it had become a daily addition.</p>
<p class="p1">Before he could leave, however, Zoro grabbed his hand, shocking him and forcing him to glance around to see if anyone was paying attention. None of the counsellors were, and so Sanji let it slide for a second, running his thumb over the rough skin of Zoro’s hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“Tonight?” Zoro asked in a quiet voice, and Sanji felt a blush overtake his face, nodding to the question.</p>
<p class="p1">“Tonight.”</p>
<p class="p1">He squeezed one more time before letting go, and just as he turned he heard Zoro say “see you then”, making his heart beat at least twice as fast as before.</p>
<p class="p1">He’d never get used to this, no matter how long he’d been dating Zoro.</p>
<p class="p1">And, he was proud to say, it’d been two years since they started dating.</p>
<p class="p1">It started in the middle of grade twelve when they realized their fights weren’t just pointless acts of anger, and that they’d both just been craving the other person’s attention. Zoro was the one to confess first—randomly, in the middle of one of their fights, saying a simple “because I like you” in return to one of Sanji’s arguments. Sanji remembered blushing at the words and then admitting, after making fun of Zoro for a few seconds, that he felt the same.</p>
<p class="p1">From then on, they were known to be dating, and it’d been mostly smooth sailing from there (“mostly” because sometimes they got on each other’s nerves too much).</p>
<p class="p1">What got them into this camp counsellor job was Sanji’s want for an extra source of income this summer so that he could afford a set of kitchen knives that he’d been vying. Zoro joined on the fly, even if the employer stated that he’d prefer if there were no couples, because he didn’t want any… happenings, at the camp. They stated their relationship as “friendship” and have been acting as if that was the case this whole time, limiting the skinship and the overly excessive fights to portray a teasing sort of relationship.</p>
<p class="p1">They saved it all for the moments they’d meet up after lights out, chilling on a blanket near the lake with an incredible amount of bug spray on their skin. There they’d act as how they normally did, glued to each other’s sides, talking about their days and having a make-out session every once in a while. The two always made sure to get back to their bunk beds before the sun rose, but there had definitely been instances where they fell asleep and almost missed it.</p>
<p class="p1">Zoro and Sanji were sure that they were in the clear, that is, until the kids started noticing things.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sanji, do you like boys?”</p>
<p class="p1">Sanji nearly dropped the rope that he was wounding up, glancing down at the little kid that’d asked him that question. It was one of the quiet kids, surprisingly. Her name was Marie, and she’d never shown any interest in anyone or anything until now.</p>
<p class="p1">During Sanji’s hesitation, the kids that’d heard the question all ran up to him, bouncing around his legs as they started parroting the question in different ways. “<em>Yeah Sanji, do you?!</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">He crouched down, patting Marie on the head as he did so. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well…” she trailed off, nervous because of all the other kids’ attention.</p>
<p class="p1">The others decided to fill Sanji in when she couldn’t say another word, huddling into a little group around Sanji’s crouched form.</p>
<p class="p1">“You see, Sanchi,” Rachel began, “Mr. Zoro is always talking about you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Sanji’s eyes widened when he heard the info, feeling a type of amusement fill him when they continued talking.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, whenever we play outside he’s always asking what your group is doing,” Alex stated.</p>
<p class="p1">“He keeps looking at you too. He doesn’t pay attention to us a lot.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Look! He’s looking at you right now, too!”</p>
<p class="p1">And they were right, when Sanji looked over to the other side of the field he could see Zoro glancing over at him. He tried his best to hold in his laughter when Zoro tilted his head, as if asking, “<em>What?</em>”.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sanji, you have to return his feelings!” one of them exclaimed, pulling on Sanji’s shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, he likes you so much!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I feel bad if he just keeps liking you and you ignore him!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t ignore him,” Sanji reassured the kids. </p>
<p class="p1">"Does that mean you like him?!"</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Like</em>? Sanji questioned himself, and then he looked over at Zoro once more, who had started talking to the kids himself. A warm sentiment filled his chest when he saw Zoro laughing, his eyes tracing the man's figure from his chiselled side profile to his ugly boots. <em>I'm pretty sure it's much more than "like"</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">The blond turned back to the kids, grinning. He raised his index finger until it hovered right over his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">"It's a secret."</p>
<p class="p1">The kids started yelling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me. I just.</p>
<p>Zosan sometimes, yaknow?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>